


Shield of Thunder

by raccooninvestigator



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A support, Battlefield, Dedue Week, Drabble, Gen, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccooninvestigator/pseuds/raccooninvestigator
Summary: "Is it really so unnatural to put one's life on the line to protect a brother in arms?"or, sometimes actions speak more clearly than words. A drabble for Dedue Week Day 1 (Shield).
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Dedue Molinaro
Kudos: 27





	Shield of Thunder

The thunder clapped angrily, and at first Dedue thought he could feel it reverberating inside his skin. He should have known right then that something was wrong, that something had not gone the way that he had planned. But Dedue didn't have the time to think; there was no such luxury on the battlefield. Instead he went to swing his axe, but his arms moved like sticky treacle, and the axe fell like a leaf from his grip. Rain pounded heavily around him, wet inside his armor. Why was it leaking? How did water get in there? Was this why he felt so cold?

Lightning flashed again, impossibly close, the thunder seemingly inside him, and his foe fell dead where it struck. The ground was so sloshy beneath him. Mud that only wanted to drag him down. Dedue let it, ignoring the way the thunder shouted in his ears. Funny. It almost sounded like his name. Thunder, over and over and over. Little lightning bolts dancing around him. Had the stormy sky always been so beautiful? The sky was a raven's wing studded with copper stars, and the thunder said "Dedue!" once more before his breathing stopped.

Everything was cold, except for where it was warm. He could feel it now, an angry gash along his abdomen, a burning hole where heavy plate had once been. Not rain. Blood.

The storm had stopped, gentle rain giving way to the clinking of chain mail and thunder to moans of the dying. But the storm cloud was still there, a heavy angry thunderhead against the grey sky that Dedue stared at dully. He could feel someone wrapping tight bandages around the wound, hissing angrily as they went. His attempt to sit up was stopped by a hand shoving him back down.

"You're not allowed to die, asshole," the voice made of thunder said. No, not thunder. A storm magician.

"Felix?" he asked, voice shaking.

"No, it's the goddess," the swordsman answered sarcastically. "The hell were you thinking? What sort of shield goes and gets sliced open in the middle?"

Dedue grunted as Felix pulled tight, tying the bandage in place. "One that was trying to save your life?"

The young duke snorted, moving so that more than his ponytail was in Dedue's line of sight. His face was streaked with blood, eyes still sparking with residual magic. Something told him the blood wasn't Felix's own. "Yeah, well, you failed. Instead I had to save yours. The boar is going to be pissed." Moments passed quietly between them, Felix watching the other soldiers moving on the horizon.

"Go," Dedue urged him. But Felix simply shushed him, hand on his sword.

"This time, I'm protecting you." Felix's eyes softened when their gazes met, but only for a moment. "Besides, if you go and die, how the hell am I supposed to kill you?"

Dedue sighed, letting himself rest on the ground. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to be the one being protected for once.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I setting up to make everyone love my crackship? Maybe.
> 
> Not giving these two an A support is illegal. Stay tuned for an A+ where we talk about racism and being better?
> 
> With thanks to Lu and Nan for being my two favorite Felixes (Felai?).


End file.
